Kongfu World - Day 11
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 11 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= |Zombie = |EM = Pre-existed: One , Two , Two |EM2 = Pre-existed: Four Max no.: Four |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |before = Kongfu World - Day 10 |after = Kongfu World - Day 12}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty *All zombies the player has encountered in this world appears here. The player is given Winter Melon, which will likely carry the player through the level, as Fire Gourd does abysmal damage. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = 1x spawns at C7R3. 2x spawn at C8R2 and C8R4. |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 2x spawn at C8R3 and C9R3. |zombie8 = |note8 = First flag. |zombie9 = 2 4 2 4 1 3 5 |zombie10 = 1 2 4 5 2 3 3 4 1 3 |zombie11 = 1 3 1 3 5 2 4 |note11 = 2x spawn at C8R1 and C8R5. 1x spawns at C8R3. |zombie12 = 1 3 5 2 3 4 |zombie13 = 2 4 |zombie14 = 1 5 1 3 5 |zombie15 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note15 = 1x spawns at C7R3. 2x spawn at C7R1 and C7R3. |zombie16 = 1 2 3 4 5 3 1 5 4 2 |note16 = Final wave. }} Strategies *There will be a maximum of 3 Winter Melons, 2 Heavenly Peaches, 10 Fire Gourds and a bunch of Radishes given in the level. **Plant Winter Melons in a pattern so that its freezing effect affects all lanes. **Fire Gourds should be planted near zombies in order to fire them along with the Weapon Stands all at once, and Radishes should be placed in front of the Fire Gourds for defense. **Heavenly Peaches can heal plants over a 3x3 area. Plant them on the second and fourth lane near the Radishes so they can lower the chance of having the Radishes being eaten. **When the number of plants given reached the maximum, a trick to switch the plants' lanes is by digging them up. An another seed packet of it will soon be delivered on the conveyor-belt. Gallery NewKFW11M.png|Level menu NewKFW11G1.png NewKFW11G2.png|Final wave NewKFW11R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Massive attack zombies - Kung-Fu World Day 11 (Ep.97)|By |-| Hard mode= |Zombie = ~ : |EM = Pre-existed: One , Two , Two |EM2 = Pre-existed: Four Max no.: Four |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |before = Kongfu World - Day 10 |after = Kongfu World - Day 12}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Levels 2-3. Difficulty *The zombies here are at Level 2, which means the zombies have twice the health. As zombies come in massive numbers, the player is forced to upgrade the plants given in the level, otherwise they may end up in spending a large amount of gems on using Cukes. Strategies *The player should upgrade Fire Gourd, namely through Plant Adventures, as it is highly unlikely the player will get the chance to upgrade Winter Melon. Without upgrades, the zombies will continue to pile up and cause havoc on the lawn. Gallery NewKFW11HG1.png NewKFW11HG2.png|Final wave NewKFW11HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Massive attack zombies - Kung-Fu World Day 11 (Ep.97)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 11's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Special Delivery (Chinese version) Category:Special Delivery Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with two flags